08 January 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-01-09 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, hewers of wood and drawers of water, this is another John Peel's Music On BFBS." *He has spent five days over Christmas filing new releases alphabetically. *After mispronouncing 'behemoth', he promises never to use the word on BFBS again. *John claims that Colon are the only band from the Isle Of Man ever to record a Peel session, and plays an old release followed by a new one featuring former members. *JP recalls introducing Cream at their farewell concert ("millions of years ago"), and a namecheck from Dick Dale. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Raggity Anne: 'Easily Confused (LP-Smells Like Fish)' (Smoking Troll) :(JP: 'Could be a signature tune for this programme, I think.') *Fall: 'Masquerade (CDS)' (Artful) *Fast Eddie: 'My Melody (promo 12")' (Westside) JP has no information about this track save a catalogue number. *Helium: 'Ocean Of Wine (CD-The Magic City)' (Matador) :(JP: 'Over Christmas and the New Year, I had one or two letters and cards and even indeed one or two phone calls from listeners in Germany, asking why it was that the delivery of these programmes has been somewhat irregular in the month of December. I think perhaps I owe you an explanation, particularly long-term listeners, of which I know there are quite a few: most gratifyingly. I'm glad that you do. The fact of the matter is, you may recall that Sheila, my wife, had a brain haemorrhage about 18 months ago from which she appeared to have recovered. Well, sometime during the summer, her eyesight started to deteriorate again, with the result that it's not too good now. She's virtually colour-blind, she certainly can't see to drive. So she was going through all of this, which is unpleasant for her, obviously, and going for lots and lots of tests, which she didn't much enjoy, and at the same time, her mother was very ill indeed, and in fact died just a couple of weeks before Christmas. She was going up to Bradford to look after her mum, and because she couldn't drive, I would have to drive her up there, and what with one thing and another, life became a little gothic for us. I have to thank the people at BFBS, because whenever I phoned up and said, "Look, I'm in a real mess here, I'm not entirely sure that I can get a programme to you this week", they would always cover for me, so that's why one programme went out twice, and Charles Foster did a programme. There may have been other confusions that I'm not aware of, but I'm enormously grateful to the people at BFBS, genuinely so, because they did cover for me, and as I say, when I phoned up in a panic, they would just say, "Listen, don't worry about it, there are other things." So my gratitude to them, and to you the listener, of course.') *Schneider TM: 'Camping (Compilation LP-Wow! & Flutter)' (Too Pure / City Slang) *Black Uhuru: 'Boof N' Baff N' Biff (Black Uhuru Meets The Thievery Soundsystem) (Compilation CD-Dubmission 2: The Remixes)' (Quango) *Wedding Present: 'Anyone Can Make A Mistake (CD-George Best Plus)' (Cooking Vinyl) :(JP: 'Well, I hope that in 1998, some sort of Wedding Present make some sort of new records.') *Juicy Eureka: unknown (CD-Thinking Up Things And Then Forgetting Them)' (Lissy's) :(JP: 'Lots of backward vocals in this, as you will notice, but I think if you try and play it backwards (and frankly, how you do that with a CD, I simply have no idea at all), I'm pretty sure that it won't be saying, "LOVE SATAN", which is what people always assume that it means.') *Cursive: 'Vermont (CD-Such Blinding Stars For Starving Eyes)' (Crank!) *Liquid Wheel: 'Bloodclot (12")' (Bleech) *Toothpaste 2000: 'Courtney Love (7"-B side of Sex Offender)' (Parasol) *Warrior: 'Resistance (12")' (7th Temple) JP called the track 'Resistance Is Useless' *(news-edited out) *Fall: 'Masquerade (Mr. Natural Mix) (10")' (Artful) *Slim Harpo: 'Moody Blues (LP-The Best Of Slim Harpo - The Original King Bee)' (Rhino) :(JP: 'You see, there would have been those who, when I said "moody blues", would have thought to themselves, "Ah! At long last on John Peel's Music From BFBS, the pomp rock behemoths!"') *Colon: 'C.E. Slab (12"-164 EP)' (Comedy Pope) *Selwyn: 'Easy For You (7")' (Cripperty) *DJ Vadim: 'Conquest Of The Irrational (12")' (Ninja Tune) (a wrong speed moment) :(JP: 'I want you to know that, while that record was playing, I was getting the next record ready and broke my fingernail in the process. And yet, I carry on with the programme: it's a very British thing to do, I think. They get so brittle at this time of year, I find. And because that was a 4'45" long record, I was able to go to what is called in our house Daddy's Room, which is the room in which I do the bulk of my work, and when I got in there, Flossie, 15, was in there looking through my stuff. And she just looked up at me when I went in and said, "Get out of my room!" I just thought to meself, I'd love to have been able to speak to my dad like that.') *Royal Trux: 'No Fixed Address (CD-Singles, Live, Unreleased)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *Round Head: 'Beat Congo Drum (7")' (Observer) *Blanche: 'Danke Radio (12"-Mit Links)' (Draft Recordings) *Junior Varsity: 'Two Scoops (7"-Go! To The Ice Cream Social)' (Peek-A-Boo) *Dick Dale: 'The Beast (CD-Unknown Territory)' (Hightone) *Swiss Family Orbison: 'The Wall Of Pain (CD-The Swiss Family Orbison)' (Haven) *Snug: 'Ode To The Day (CDS)' (WEA) *Rooney: 'Went To Town (EP-Got Up Late)' (Common Culture) *Cristian Vogel: 'What Is This? (12"-Two Fat Downloads 88 EP)' (Primevil) *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Leaving So Soon? (CDS-Candlefire)' (EastWest) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-01-08 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:03 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Germany. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes